


Lyrics for Stargate Atlantis Season Themes (Here By the Sea)

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Sing along, Song Lyrics, theme song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-27
Updated: 2007-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyrics for Stargate Atlantis theme songs, seasons 1–4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Season Stargate Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 27th October 2007.  
> And now, I present the working copy of the three sing-a-longs for the Atlantis opening themes. I tried to 1) recycle verses to make them easy to remember, 2) time them to as many visual cues as possible; the women will appear on screen before you get to their cues. If you're down with that, you're welcome to concrit. 'Cause I have little musical talent, yo.   
> Seasons 2 and 3 share, since they had the same opening. Season 1 has been revised from the original. Music by Joel Goldsmith!   
> Spoilers for each season, of course. And these be as gen as I could make them. 

When we first went through the gate,  
(to... Pegasus...)

(drowned! the city  
but for Janus  
it's a miracle  
they don't can us)

Atlantis rose just for us  
though mostly Sheppard  
Weir tries to keep us in line  
(after all this time)

there went Teyla  
and the Athosians  
woke the Wraith  
and Ford's explosions

if Rodney's right  
we're in for a fi-ight

is that your city under siege  
or (are) you happy to see us?  
bring ZPMs or we're...  
most likely doomed  
(here by the sea)!


	2. Second and Third Season Stargate Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music still by Joel Goldsmith.

When we first went through the gate,  
(to... Pegasus...)

(drowned! the city  
but for Janus  
it's a miracle  
they don't can us)

Atlantis rose just for us  
though mostly Sheppard  
Weir tries to keep us in line  
(not all the time)

there went Teyla  
and the Athosians  
woke the Wraith  
and Ronon's notions

there's sna-ark  
tho' it's da-ark!

we all look hot while facing doom  
if Rodney can't fix it  
then this will most likely...  
end badly soon  
(here by the sea)!


	3. Fourth Season Stargate Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hail Joel Goldsmith.

When next we thrust from the sea  
(in... Lantea...)

Broke the city  
but we fixed it  
Had a plan   
and then we nixed it

Oh John what did you do now  
(to the curtains)  
Sam's signing off on the team  
(paperwork in reams!)

Teyla beats you  
'cause she cares  
Ronon's smirking  
Wraith beware!

(through) any weather  
(we're) in our leather

the city's doomed; what else is new?  
if Rodney can't fix it  
then this will most likely...  
end badly soon  
(here by the sea)!


End file.
